Spirited Away
by Prongs.xo
Summary: It's Halloween night, and May and Drew attend a costume party. May's new rival, Prudence, "accidentally on purpose" gives May alcoholic drinks. May, completely drunk, gets into all sorts of trouble. What's Drew going to do? Contestshippy! Humorous & cute!
1. The Devil Wears Skitty

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own anything to do with the world of pokemon._

_I think it's perfect timing for a little Halloween contestship, is it not?  
Before I start off I'd just like to thank _**Arysd**_ for the Halloween idea :)_

_Also, May and Drew are about fifteen or sixteen in this story._

_Anyways, enjoy! :D_

* * * * *

"Trick or treat!"

The door opened to reveal a woman clad in a long, black robe. She had green face paint on and sported a pointy had on her head. A young girl with brown hair smiled the women and opened her pillow case, which was already three quarters full of various candies.

The lady dressed as a witch grinned back and grabbed a handful of lollipops from a bowl behind her. She returned a smile at the teenage girl as she emptied her hand into the bag.

"Thank you!" The girl, who was dressed as some sort of pirate woman, bounded down the steps and allowed a handsome young man with odd green hair to pass her. The witch lady gave him some candy and then wished the duo a happy night, waving them goodbye. The way the young man wrapped him arm around the girl's waist as they retreated down the driveway made the lady suspect they were boyfriend and girlfriend. She shut her door and awaited the next group of visitors.

"May, don't you think we have enough candy already?" the green haired boy asked with the slight hint of a whine in his voice. He was wearing an odd black suit that had a white buttoned shirt underneath with a white bow tie. On the bottom half of his body were black dress pants and equally as black pointy shoes. A long, billowing cape that was red on the under parts, a black top hat and peculiar triangular glasses completed the outfit. And of course, there was the rose he had in the same hand he held his candy bag.

"Quit being a party pooper, Drew! You know, I need enough candy to last me a whole year," May replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She opened up a small packet of cherry blasters and began munched on them contentedly. Pouring the contents of the bag into her mouth, some stray sugar accidentally fell in her dress. She scowled and checked over her pirate wench outfit as she brushed it off.  
The dress was red and black. It came off the shoulders and went down into poufy sleeves that ended at her wrists. Around her waist it was black and lacy with little red bows going down the sides. The rest was a poppy red, though there was black lace peeking out from underneath the skirt. The girl also had on black fishnet stockings and black boots. On top of her beautifully curled hair was an elaborate black lacy hat.

"Speaking of party, you know it started half hour ago?" Drew threw a glance at his girlfriend, waiting for her reaction.

_HALF HOUR AGO_? May squealed in her head. _Okay, no need to overreact. Play it cool_. "Well, it's always good to be fashionably late," May lied, winking to try and cover up her panic.

Drew, of course, could easily tell May was itching to get to the party as soon as possible, now that he reminded her. She hated being late, though, she usually always was. "No one would believe you were fashionably late once they saw _that_ outfit," he mocked with a sly grin.

May knew he was joking, but she glared at him anyway. "Shut up, Tuxedo Mask. You know you _adore_ me in this outfit." She did a little ballerina twirl.

Drew stared at her appreciatively. He _did_ love her in that outfit. It showed off her legs and chest great and made her looking adorable. But he wouldn't say that out loud.  
Instead, he looked down at his own outfit. The genius idea of being Damien, or Tuxedo Mask, from _Sailor Moon_ came from their fellow coordinator Solidad. One day she had commented that he and Damien were very similar, with them having the whole rose thing and all. It then struck him that that's what he should dress up as for Halloween.  
He had been having a hard time deciding what to be. He wanted to be something slick and cool; he wanted to impress people. Eventually he decided he would just be himself, since he _was _cool, but May had pestered him until he gave in.  
So he had ended up as Tuxedo Mask.

Drew threw his rose at May instead of replying and then grabbed her hand. The girl smiled at the rose and then yanked his arm forward suddenly. "Come on, let's go the party!" she said urgently.

Drew rolled his eyes as she dragged him. He muttered, "What happened to being fashionably late?"

* * *

"So whose party is this, exactly?" Drew, who was stilling sporting the same Tuxedo Mask outfit minus the hat, surveilled the apartment where the occasion was taking place. It was medium sized in the main part that served as a kitchen, dining room and living room. Two small halls went off on either side leading to various other rooms. It was already crowded with people sporting assorted costumes. Some were dressed up traditionally, such as like a vampire, while others had on more provocative outfits. A girl in her late teens with strawberry blonde pigtails wore a Buneary costume that showed all of her legs and barely covered her rear end. She stumbled past May and Drew with a bottle in her hand, yelling, "ELIJAH, BABY, COME BAAACK!"

Drew's eyes followed the Buneary girl's retreating bottom against his own will. May grabbed his chin to turn his attention back on her.

She glared at him warningly before she replied. "It's Prudence's party. This is her older sister's apartment."

"Who's Prudence again?" Drew scratched his head as he removed his shoes and led May into the living room.

"She was the girl I lost to at the last contest," May replied with steely edge to her voice.

"Ugh, _that_ annoying redheaded twit?" Drew crinkled his face in disgust.

"Come on, she was… nice," May struggled to not be so biased about Carole, just because she had beaten her at the last contest. "And she's not annoying," she added half-heartedly.

"Whatever you say," Drew replied, flipping his green bangs with his index and middle fingers.

"Come on, don't be so judgmental! This is going to be a fun party," May encouraged, pulling him down onto a free couch

"Sure, as long as you don't end up like that hoochy girl in the Buneary costume," Drew smirked. "I think _that _one had quite enough to drink."

"Oh don't even pretend you don't want me dressed like her; I saw you checking her out," May winked.

"Yes, well, no one compares to you, even if they are dressed like a slutty Buneary…" Drew trailed off as he leaned in towards May, planting a kiss on the side of her neck.

"What are you saying about my sister?" a nasally voice interrupted the two.

May flew her head around to see Prudence standing over the two of them. Prudence herself was sporting a rather revealing pink Skitty costume that clashed horribly with her fire-engine red hair.

"Oh, uh, h-hey Prudence!" May smiled. Prudence glared back so May continued. "We were just saying how cute of an idea it is to dress up as a Buneary!" she lied on the spot.

Drew smirked slowly. He nodded to Prudence in greeting and then looked away, obviously not enthralled with her presence.

"Oh, okay," Prudence said dismissively. "I'm so glad you could make it, May! I would have thought that because _I _beat _you_, the _Princess _of Hoenn, you wouldn't even dream of coming here!" the fire haired girl laughed condescendingly. Without warning, she suddenly attacked May in a suffocating hug. May barely had time to return the gesture before Prudence moved back. But she didn't seem to care.

Prudence turned to Drew with a slight sneer. "So, Mr. Drew. Where have you been lately?"

Drew narrowed his eyes slightly at the girl. "I've been wherever May's been."

"No, you silly!" Prudence let out a peal of laughter that made Drew's ears hurt. "I mean from the contests! I haven't seen you in one for quite some time."

The green haired boy remained silent for a few seconds before replying, contemplating on how to answer. "I've been taking some time to do some special training," he finally replied.

"Well you would need it, after that hard loss against Kelly a month or so back," Prudence said with a hint of malice. "_I _on the other hand, need to do no such thing. With my four" --she took out a small, shiny blue case and snapped it open- "ribbons, I feel pretty confident of my skills. All easy wins," she smirked, trying showing off.

_Confident is an understatement_, May growled in her head. She looked to Drew exasperatedly, who flipped his hair with nonchalance.

"I guess you didn't see my contest after that one, Prudence." Drew sneered as he said her name. "_I_ have been doing special training for the Grand Festival, since I already have my" – he flipped open his gold ribbon case in a good impression of Prudence-"_five_ ribbons."  
Drew leaned back into the chair with obvious satisfaction at the look that crossed over Prudence's face. She pursed her lips slightly before replying. "Well I prefer to take my time with this things, just like May here, it seems." She stuck his nose into the air.

"Uh, yeeeah…" May trailed off, looking at Drew with wide eyes that screamed 'SHE'S DRIVING ME NUTS, LET'S DITCH HER'.

Drew grabbed May's hand and they sat up. "Well, we better go say hi to everyone else," he said, edging away from Prudence.

"No, no, wait!" Prudence's eyes hardened for a fraction of a second before she closed them. She took a deep breath then opened them and pasted a fresh smile on her face. "Let me get you two something to drink first," she said pleasantly.

Drew replied quickly with a "No, thank you" while May accepted, not wanting to be impolite.

"I'll be right back!" Prudence danced away towards the kitchen counters with a look in her eyes that made Drew uncomfortable.

"Oookay, what was that all about?" May stared, slightly repulsed.

"No idea." Drew replied.

"She's nuts," May concluded quickly. Drew nodded his head in agreement.

Just then, Prudence appeared with a red plastic cup in her hand. She smiled devilishly to herself as May accepted the cup and took a sip.

* * * * *

_Uh oh. What's going to happen next? ;)_

_Stayed tuned to find out!_

_Please review! _

_Oh, and just another few things: Prudence is an OC I just made up to add to the story. She's not actually from the anime.  
Also, if you want to get a general idea of what May's costume looks like, google 'pirate wench'. And 'Tuxedo Mask' for Drew's.  
Thanks for reading :)  
_


	2. The Mystery that is Women

_I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my friend and faithful reader Tiffany. Happy (late) Birthday xD  
(I'm so cheesy aren't I? Anyway you'll like a few things in this chapter :D)_

_  
To all reading this story, if you want another good Halloween story in the meantime, you should check out _**Arysd**_'s "_In the Spirit of the Month_". :)_

_**Enjoy chapter two!**_

* * * * *

"This stuff is great, Prudence, what is it?"  
May sat on the floor leaning against a tan leather sofa, considerably more relaxed than she had been half hour prior to the current moment. Her comfortable aura created a raging contrast to the one exerted by the green haired boy whose arm was around her waist. Drew's body was tense and May could tell that he was irritated. Of course, to anyone else but May, who knew him too well to not see through him, Drew was perfectly at ease. He had an award winning poker face.

Prudence smiled. "It's basically just lemonade mixed with Sprite. My sister makes it for every party."

"It's great!" May was smiling back at Prudence, to Drew's extreme annoyance. Just a second ago they both had agreed that Prudence was positively kooky, and now the two girls were laughing away like old best friends! Drew shook his shaggy head, deciding that he'd never understand the female species.

"Hey Prudence, could we go get some more?"

"You silly, you just drank your second cup!" Prudence crinkled her nose as she laughed.

"Oh, I know, but it's just so good!"

"Alright, let's go. I'll show you where it is so you can refill whenever you want!" Prudence hooked her arm through May's and they sauntered off to the kitchen area.

Drew raised an eyebrow at May when she turned over her shoulder to smile him. May gave a tiny shrug then turned her head back around.

"Girls…" he muttered, shaking his head slightly as he stood up. He surveyed the room to pick out any familiar faces. He didn't feel like being a loner at this particular moment. _There's Marissa, from that contest a few months back_, Drew put names to the faces in his head. _Kelly… That strong trainer Rayna… Harley… Don… That Carley girl… Oh no, Harley's looking me… Turn away, just avoid eye contact... Crap. He's coming towards me. This is just great…_

Seeing the last person on earth he was in the mood to talk to besides Prudence, Drew turned and walked in the opposite direction of Harley, acting like he was in dire need to find the bathroom. He went down the little hallway and entered in another large room where people were playing cards and watching _The Village_.  
Drew barely had to look around before his eyes landed on a face that was staring at him in astonishment. The girl's face rang a bell somewhere in the back of his memory. It seemed as though the girl recognized him too, but she could put a name to the face, unlike him.

"Drew?" The girl said in astonishment. "_The _Drew?"

"Do I… know you?" Drew asked, studying the girl's features. She had Cranberry colored hair that spiraled down to the middle of her back in wild but pretty, natural ringlets. In startling contrast, her eyes were a deep forest green, framed by a row of thick, billowy lashes. On top of her head of curls were black cat ears, which matched the leathery black tights and top that she sported. Not insignificant enough to be left unmentioned was her chest, which was heavily enhanced by the cleavage revealing costume and a very, very padded push up bra.  
_Why do all the girls have to dress like such sluts_? Drew grimaced mentally. _Isn't Halloween about being scary, not sexy?_

"Yes!" the girl squealed excitedly as she ran up to him. "It's me, April!"

Drew racked his brain, trying to recall ever knowing an April. He stared at her familiar face, forcing himself to keep his eyes there and not let them wander to other more prominent features.

When April realized he wasn't going to answer quickly, she gave him a hint. "Kindergarten to grade 4?" She smiled encouragingly as a glint of realization sparkled in his eyes. "Remember? You proposed to me in the yellow slide on the playground in first grade and gave me that rose with the plastic ring." She nudged him playfully before adding, "How could you forget your wife?"

"OH!" Drew replied, finally remembering. "Yeah! Wow, I haven't seen you for what, six years?"

"Mhm," April replied, flipping her hair behind her shoulders. "I moved away from LaRousse to Verdanturf the summer after grade 4," she explained.

"Right, I remember that! What ever happened to that ring, anyway? I remember you wore it every day for the next few years on your left hand."

"Well, I stopped wearing it. But don't worry love, I still wear it to bed," she winked, flirting heavily.

"Even after your husband forgot you?" Drew smirked.

"Don't even pretend you never thought about me," April said, looking him up and down, angling her body closer to him. "I bet you still think about me _every_ night."

"Yeah, it was hard to keep my mind away from you for ever a second," Drew played along.

"A top coordinator still has time to fantasize about me while so busy training? You must be really… talented," April said, her voice thick with implications. She was so close that Drew could almost feel her breath on his neck.

Drew leaned away slightly but kept at the game. "Yeah," he said nonchalantly, flipping his bangs with his middle and forefinger. "I'm good at a lot of things."

"Don't let it get to your pretty little head, Drewy," April flirted, using her old nick name for him.

"Too late," he smirked, wondering where May was and when she'd hurry up and rescue him from this pitiful situation.

"Would you like to… _Show_ me some of the other things you're good at?" April's hand sneaked its way onto the inside of Drew's thigh as she looked him straight in the eyes.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Drew replied indifferently as he grabbed her hand and moved it away from his leg.

"But Drewy, my baby…"

Drew could smell the alcohol on her breath. "April, we were boyfriend and girlfriend when we were like, six."

"So?" April looked at him with wide, alluring eyes. "Who said we can't recreate the magic, just for one night?" Her hand stroked along his chest.

"I did," came a different but strong voice from behind the couch.

Drew hastily stood up, practically knocking April to the ground. She stood up and scowled at Drew, then more so as she looked up and saw May.

"May, baby," Drew said in greeting as he slipped his arms around her waist and gave her a small kiss. Usually Drew and May didn't give each other pet names such as 'baby' or 'honey', but Drew was decided to have a little bit of fun rubbing this in April's face.

"You're May, aren't you?" April looked May up and down in the classic bitchy girl fashion. She looked at her with an intense dislike.

"Yes, and, you are…?" May glared at the girl.

"April Rose," she said as if her name commanded the highest respect. "It seems like your little boyfriend here has a thing for month girls, doesn't he?"

May didn't reply. She just continued to stare at her with eyes that clearly denoted that April had crossed far into her territory.

Drew stiffened his arm around May's waist to lead her out of the room. "April," he said dismissively, nodding to her in goodbye.

Once they were out of the room May suddenly whirled around to face him. She stumbled slightly but caught herself on the door frame.

"Easy there," Drew said, steadying her.

She ignored him and proceeded to glare at him.

"What?" Drew asked impatiently.

"What do you mean _what_?" May replied in a slightly off tone.

"Why are you looking me like that? I didn't do anything wrong."

"Oh sure, because flirting with a girl and letting her feel you up everywhere while you have a _girlfriend_ isn't wrong _at all_!" May burst out sarcastically.

Drew stared at her exasperatedly. "I wasn't _flirting _with her, May. And you know I didn't ask her to do that to me."

"Yes you were, don't even try to deny it!" May yelled back, startling Drew as he noticed her eyes had begun to sparkle with wetness.

"May, I was just humoring her," Drew explained, pulling her into a hug in slight panic at her tears. But May pushed his arms away.

"No," she said in a stubborn toddler-like fashion.

"Yes," Drew tried to convince her. "I was only playing along; you know I wasn't actually serious."

"Yes you were! You want her and not me! I saw you! I saw you!" May suddenly burst out in tears.

"No-no, May, love, I wasn't." Drew ignored his girlfriend's protests and pulled her into his arms, rocking her slightly. He was highly confused; May was never one to get this weepy about things. Sure, sometimes she'd whine and get slightly jealous when flocks of hot fangirls surrounded him for autographs and pictures, but she had never shed a tear about it.

May absolutely sobbed into his chest, clinging to his shirt like a life line. Drew just held her and stroked her hair, all the while, completely and utterly bewildered.

He kissed the top of her head before asking timidly, "Are you feeling okay?"

Drew didn't expect her reaction. She lifted her head from his chest and glared up at him with red eyes. "_Obviously_ not," she said venomously.

"It's going to be alright," he comforted, pulling her back towards him.

Suddenly May bounded away from his arms and looked at him with a bright, excited look in her eyes. "Ouuu, I think they're playing Halloween charades in the main room! Let's go!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him, dancing happily out of the hall.

Drew blinked, devastatingly perplexed.  
_Women. I'll never understand them…_

_* * * * *  
_

_Sooo? Whatcha think? :)  
Reviews are amazing and great encouragement :D_

_Also if you see any spelling/grammatical or any general errors, please point them out to me. Thank you for reading :)_


	3. Gone with the Wind

_I know I've taken forever to update. I got sick AGAIN and now I have to catch up on loads of work… Ugh. So I'm taking this free time to force myself to write. I hate not updating fast; I don't want to leave you guys hanging for too long :)_

* * * * *

"A dead person!"

"A corpse!"

"A skeleton?"

"No way, man. This is suppose to be from a movie"

"Chucky?"

"The Grudge!"

"YAY THE GRUDGE!"

Drew winced slightly as May yelled into his ear, ecstatic at guessing the right answer. She bounced up and down, clapping happily. The green haired boy furrowed his brows at his girlfriend's uncharacteristic behavior.

"Oh, Drew. I feel so good!" May leaned in and kissed his cheek as she wrapped his arms around his neck.

Drew stared at her wearily, half expecting her to burst out into tears.

"Drew?"

"Huh, yeah?"

"You're soooo cute, you know that?" May giggled as she swung around him, sipping once again from a red cup.

Drew blinked in confusion for a second until he regained his composure. "Yeeah, I know," he finally said with a smirk.

A new voice came from behind the couple. "May! My cute little buttercup!"

Drew didn't need to turn around to recognize the flamboyant boy by the of name Harley.  
"Harley! Heeeeey!" May grinned.

"My precious pumpkin, would you mind if I stole your boy here for a few seconds?" Harley said cheekily.

"No problem," May replied and she danced away.

Drew turned reluctantly away from May's retreating figure and looked at Harley. "Hey." He decided Harley was only worth his monosyllabic answers.

Harley appeared to have disregarded Drew's obvious discontentment. "I just want to congratulate you on a _totally_ fab outfit! Wherever did you get such a monstrosity?"

"Thanks," replied Drew tonelessly, ignoring his rival's question.

"It's so original, I mean, like, look at those glasses! Where did the inspiration for this costume ever come from?" Harley laughed gaily.

"Tuxedo Mask."

"I'm sorry?"

Drew sighed. He would obviously have to be a little more multisyllabic. "You know… From Sailor Moon?"

Harley started at him blankly for a minute before sucking in a large breath in an overly theatrical gasp. "O-M-G, hun, that's a _totally_ fab idea! I can't believe I didn't recognize that at first! You see, I completely didn't…"

Drew drowned out the rest of Harley's speech, feeling impatient. He was having rather hard feelings towards Harley lately. It all started with Drew's first contest of that region. He and Harley had both competed in it. Harley, being the devious mongrel he was, decided that Drew's reputation as a talented and pure coordinator deserved to get ruined. He wanted it to go out with a bang, right at Drew's debut for the new region. Long story short, Harley pulled some tricks on Drew and did a bunch of horrible stuff, pointing the finger at his rival. If May hadn't come in and saved him at the very last moment, Drew's popularity would have tarnished and he would have lost a considerable amount of supporters. In the end, Harley had apologized profusely, but Drew saw right through it.  
From that moment on, Harley acted like nothing had happened at all, while Drew's feelings towards Harley remained hard as rock.

"Yeeah, that's great, Harley," Drew drawled, forgetting completely what Harley had just said. He searched for an escape in his mind. "Hey, May, didn't you say you had to-"  
He turned around and realized May wasn't behind him, after all. He thought that he had felt her come back behind him… felt her hand in his… felt her breath on her neck… What the-

"April!?"

April was standing behind him on his left, staring at him intently. When she realized Drew finally noticed her, she fluttered her eyelashes and tried to smile seductively at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Drew ripped his hand out of April's and glared at her furiously. He did _not_ want to deal with her after _Harley_.

"Baby…." She moaned drunkenly.

Drew closed his eyes in frustration and turned reluctantly towards Harley, who was looking at him questioningly. Suddenly, a little idea formed in Drew's mind.

"Hey Harley," he said. "I want you to meet my old fr-… I want you to meet April." He leaned back and crossed his arms, waiting.

Harley's eyes popped out of his head as he took in April's scantily clad form. He looked at Drew questioningly who replied by wagging his eyebrows meaningfully.

"HARLEY, BABY, COME HERE!" April yelped and leaped towards the tall boy.

Drew smirked satisfactorily as he turned away from them. _There_, he thought. _That should keep them two busy… and out of my way_.

Drew expected to see May in the room when he turned away from Harley and April but he was disappointed. _Where did she run off to_? It was highly unlike May to leave Drew's side like that. Not saying she was clingy- she wasn't at all. It was just that the party was full of people they both didn't really know, and May was sometimes shy on her own.

"May?" Drew called into the little hall to the right. He continued into the room where he first saw April but it was empty except for a group of rowdy boys. Next, he pressed his ear to the bathroom door. Hideous retching sounds were emanating from it and Drew cringed back in disgust. _That's definitely not May_, he thought. _I hope_…

He walked to the other doors on the right side of the room. Drew jiggled the door handle of the first one but it was locked. He tried the second and stumbled in on a couple kissing on the bed. Before he could stumble apologies he swung the door shut.

_Where _was_ she?_

Normally Drew wouldn't fret too much about this, but he was in a bad mood to start with. Once something ticked him off, it basically stuck with him the whole day. He tried to shake this away but it made him even more furious that he couldn't _not_ be furious.

Drew whipped out his cell phone from his pocket and leaned against the wall, hitting speed dial. It rang and Drew tried hard to hear May's ringtone coming from somewhere in the apartment, but the hum of voices was too loud. After four rings, May picked up her phone.

"Heeeeello?" she said, drawling out the world.

"May? Where did you go?"

"Oh Drew!" she suddenly burst out in sporadic giggles.

"Where are you?" he repeated.

"Everywhere!"

What the hell? "Are you still at the party?"

"Maaaaaybe."

Drew sighed furiously. "Look, I'm tired of your games. Just tell me where you are!"

"You'll have to fiiiiinnd me!" May giggled.

"May, what-?"

But the line cut off dead.

Drew ran a hand through his thick green hair, wondering what the heck was with May, and _where _she was.

* * * * *

_I knoow, short update, but I had to put something up in the meantime :)  
Pleaseee review! _


	4. Mayhem

_I JUST wrote this. I really want to finish this story by Halloween. Because maybe I'll be out of the mood once it's all over xD_

Enjoy chapter 4! Don't forget to review! :)

* * * * *

"Excuse me? Are you, uh, okay?"

Drew looked up from his cell phone to see a pretty girl with blonde hair and freckles staring at him concernedly. He was in the hallway to the right, sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall. It was the only place that wasn't crowded full of people. He needed his space to think and clear his head, and thought this place ideal to not get interrupted. Apparently, that wasn't the case.

"I'm fine," he snapped without thinking. He immediately regretted his harsh words.

"Okay… Um, do you need help with anything?" The girl, not quite convinced, waited patiently for his answer.

Drew inhaled to calm himself before he answered. "No, thank you," he mumbled somewhat stiffly.

The girl hesitated for a second then seemed to come to a decision. "You just looked a little stressed. Well… If you change your mind, I'll be here." The blonde haired girl smiled at him and walked back into the living room, throwing anxious glances back at him.

_What's with all of the girls tonight_? Drew wondered. _Well, at least this one seems nice. Poor girl. I shouldn't have been so rude to her_.

Drew argued with himself in his head for a minute or two before coming to a decision. He had no choice anymore; May wasn't picking up her phone and he couldn't find her on his own. Five minutes before the blonde girl had talked to him, Drew had looked all over the apartment once more to try and find May, looking everywhere for the red and black pirate hat she was wearing. But, obviously, he hadn't found her.  
So it was on to plan B.  
Drew searched around for Harley, not putting in too much effort. First of all, he was reluctant to even find Harley, and second of all, he wouldn't be too hard to spot. He had pulled out the old Cacturne traveling outfit for the party. After he wore it three regions in a row (Hoenn, Kanto and Johto), Harley had evidently decided he needed a major fashion update. So he had ditched his Cacturne outfit for something different. _Well, it does make a good Halloween costume_, Drew thought with a tinge of bitterness

Once it became evident that Harley wasn't in the main room, Drew turned to go down the left hallway but stopped. He had just heard a high pitched giggling laugh that sounded horribly familiar. Turning completely around, Drew headed towards the room where he had intruded on the kissing couple not all that long ago. He slammed open the door and was greeted with the most peculiar sight.  
April was laying flat on her back, giggling at the top of her lungs. Her face was red from laughter and she was banging the sides of the bed with her palms in hysterics. Harley, on the other hand, must have been saying something April found really fun. He was also tickling her on the stomach and laughing along with her.  
"Ohhh, HARLEY! You are SOOOOO funny!" April screeched, pinching Harley's cheeks.

"That's right, doll face!" Harley winked at her.

Drew was revolted at the pair of them. Anyone who thought anything Harley said was remotely funny was out of their mind, in Drew's opinion. Anyone who wasn't creeped out in the least had something wrong with them.

Suddenly, April turned her face towards the door and noticed Drew standing there. She jumped up and raced towards him, stumbling over basket before grabbing his hand. "OhhhhhOHohh lookie, Harley! Drewy's come to join us!" She bounced up in down on the bed in excitement as she yanked Drew forward.

"Ugh, April, get off," Drew muttered, standing up. He looked at Harley and tried to ignore April's protests. "Have you seen May? I can't find her."

April said maliciously, "Lost your slut, have you?" while Harley crooned, "Why, I saw my sweet little pumpkin pie just five minutes ago!"

Drew shot daggers at April with his eyes. "Look who's talking," he spat at her before turning to Harley. "Five minutes ago? Where?"

Drew tried to drown out April's muttering to listen to what Harley was saying. "I brought me and sweet little April"-he threw a fond look at her as he said her name-"to this room and here I found May, looking through stuff in the closet! May darling was acting really strange, as I recall."

"Why was she in here?"

"I can't read her mind, as much as I wish I could…" Harley trailed off creepily.

"Sluuut."

"Shut up, April. Harley, where did she go?"

"I don't- hey, isn't that little May right there?"

Drew turned around and looked to where Harley was pointing. He looked into the living room and on the couch that Harley was motioning to but didn't see May. "No, she's not in there," Drew grumbled.

"But I'm pointing right at her, in the white!" Harley protested, whining slightly.

"She's wearing red and black, not w-" Drew abruptly stopped talking as he realized the girl in the white _was_ May. His eyes widened as hers met his.

He flew out of the room and slammed the door shut. He ran over to the red couch May was sitting on, surrounded by gaggles of boys. She was giggling and batting her eyelashes at them. To top it all of, she wasn't wearing her Pirate Girl costume anymore. She was wearing…

"Sexy Nurse Joy, can you heal my broken heart?" said one of the boys on a very Brock-esque way.

A Nurse Joy costume.

Not just any Nurse Joy costume- this one was a more revealing version of Nurse Joy's outfit. It was short, probably barely covering May's butt, and it gave enough cleavage to rival April's. Drew was flabbergasted- but not because of how revealed May was. He couldn't stop and appreciate that all. He was gobsmacked at the fact that she was even wearing that at all, and that she was letting all of these hormonal boys ogle over her.

"What the fuck, May?"

May just giggled and she tried to reach for his hand. "DREW!" She tried to pull him onto her lap but Drew wouldn't let her. "Baby, do you like my costumeeee? Do you think I'm sexyyyyyy?" she asked, drawling out her words, swaying side to side.

Drew just stared at her and didn't answer. The other boys did for him. "We think you're sexy, May." "Yeah, you're a total babe."

This was it for Drew. "Get off of my girlfriend, all of you, or else I'm going to get my Absol to rip you all shreds," he threatened viciously, pulling out a pokeball from his waist band.  
The boys grumbled but backed away.

"Drew, you got rid of all my frieeeends, my frieeeends, Drew!" May stood up and swayed on the spot, whining.

Suddenly, Drew was reminded strongly of April. Then, something clicked in his head.

"May, are you… Are you _drunk_?"

"Whaaat?" May blinked innocently. "Noooooo! Of course not, silly!" she said in a weird voice.

"Then why are you acting like this?"

"I didn't have any beeeeeer, Dreeeew. You knooooow I don't drink," she said in a babyish voice, her eyes half closed. "I've only had this lemonade. Oh Drew. It's sooo gooood."

Drew's eyes flashed to the red cup in May's hand. He grabbed it from her quickly, ignoring her little "Hey!" of protest. He sniffed it before taking a small sip. He could taste the alcohol in it right away- it surprised him May hadn't noticed it.

"May, this stuff has alcohol in it, and you've been drinking it all night," he concluded, looking at her seriously.

"Nooooo," she said in the same strange voice, shaking her head with exaggerated movement. "Nuh-uh!"

"Yes, there is. Now, I'm going to take you home before anything else happens," he said as he wrapped his arm around her waist, steadying her.

"Nooo. I want- I want to staaaaay."

"No, love, you can't."

"But Dreeeeeeeeeeeew!"

"We have to go. Come on. The party's ending."

"Noooo it's not."

"Yes, it is," he lied, trying to humor her.

"It is?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yes, it is. The party is over."

"Oh."

"Okay, now let's go," he said, trying to get her to start moving.

"Wait."

"What now?" he asked, a little bit of impatience slipping through.

"I left my costume in that room with the-the bed," May replied, hiccupping slightly.

"Let's go get it."

The two of them went in the room Drew was just in to find May's original costume. Thankfully, Harley and April had vacated to room.  
Suddenly, Drew heard the door slam shut and he felt himself slammed up against the wall.

* * * * *

_I didn't expect this update to come so fast. It was really all the reviews that motivated me. Thanks everyone :) Keep it up! :)_


	5. Undiluted Lust

_Wow.  
I'm updating quite fast now.  
This story is just getting so exciting. I just want to constantly write!_

_  
Anyway, just to be forewarned…  
It's going to get quite steamy in the next chapter.  
;)_

_* * * * * * * * _

He couldn't resist for many reasons. One, he was a teenage boy. And two, he just _so_ attracted to his girlfriend. Even though she was drunk out of her mind, what she did was just so incredibly hot to him. So as his mind screamed at him to pull away, his body took over and his hands found their way around her waist.  
He pulled her closer to him, melding his body to hers. She was kissing him like she had never kissed him before, and he responded with just as much enthusiasm. His mouth found his way to her throat, kissing up and down her neck, then along her jaw line. He lifted one hand to May's head and the other trailed slowly down the small of her back, lower and lower. Suddenly, May turned them around and they back up quickly. She pushed Drew onto the bed and they fell over, her on top of him. She caressed his face and then down his neck. Her hands continued down, now stroking his chest. A little moan escaped his lips involuntarily; this just seemed to make May even more eager. Her hands continued down past his stomach, until-

"Whoa, May, stop."

She didn't stop, but she hesitated. This gave enough time for Drew to lightly push May off of him and roll over and off the bed. He stood up and took five deep breaths, forcing himself to calm down and think straight. Finally, he looked at May, who was still lying on the bed, giggling to herself slightly. This was not good idea. She was posed slightly provocatively, which did not help Drew in the slightest. He was in half a mind to jump right back on the bed and hold May to him and kiss her forever. But the pressing issue at hand was that May was drunk; he didn't want her to do anything she'd regret. Even though he highly doubted that May would regret making out with him, he didn't know how far she'd try to take it under the influence of alcohol. _Better safe than sorry_, he grumbled to himself.

"May?" he said lightly, afraid of setting her off again. He knew full well how easily he'd give in if she made a move again.

"Oh Dreeeeeeeeeew," she moaned, closing her eyes.

"Come on, May, we have to go," Drew gently urged, but May remained motionless. Obviously, she would need more encouragement than that. He walked around to the other side of the bed and prodded her shoulders.

"Whaaaat?" she grumbled, turning around to glare at him.

Drew was put out slightly. "Why are looking at me like that?"

"You rejected me," she squeaked.

_Rejected her_? "I didn't, sweetheart. I had to pull away because we have to go home now," he tried to explain as he sat her upright. _Reasoning with a drunk person is sure fun,_ he thought sarcastically.

"Drew I wanna…. I don't wanna goooo," she mumbled, swaying slightly as she stood up.

"We have to." Drew was starting to lose his patience.

"You rejected meeee so I'm staying here," May said firmly. Drew was reminded strongly of a stubborn five year old.

"I didn't reject you," he said exasperatedly, trying to walk her to the door.

"Prove it to me."

"How?"

"Mmm, Drew, you're so… hot," May breathed into his neck as she leaned him against the wall once more. She started to kiss Drew's neck full-out. _Oh no_, Drew thought desperately as he felt himself give in. _Don't do it, don't do it, don't do it_-  
But he placed his hands snugly on her waist and pulled her closer into him. He allowed her to kiss his neck for another few seconds before he dipped his head down and kissed her lips, parting them. Drew found his hands exploring all around May's hips and down to her thighs. He was sure to lose control, he couldn't help it, he wouldn't be able to stop-

"Having fun, you two?"

Drew abruptly ripped his face from May's and pushed her back quickly but gently. Leaning against the open door with an amused expression on her face was none other than Prudence.

"Prudence, what are you doing in here?" Drew glared at her furiously. As annoyed as he was with her, he was almost grateful for her timing. He didn't know what would have happened if she hadn't burst in, interrupting them. Which he was sure was her intention.

"This _is_ my sister's apartment, you know. I have more right to be in here than you do." she said with a satisfied smile.

Drew narrowed his eyes at her and gave her a look that plainly meant, "You know what I mean, cut the crap."

"Pruuuudence!" May sang, oblivious to the tension.

"May!" Prudence smiled at May and turned towards her. "How are you doing?"

"I'm gooood! I'm sooo good!" May leaned towards Prudence but fell. Drew caught her before she could hurt herself and then glared at Prudence.

"That's great, May! Would you like something more to drink?" Prudence asked. Was it just Drew, or did an evil glint appear in Prudence's eyes?  
This stopped Drew in his tracks.  
"Prudence, can you show me to the drinks?" Drew asked. "May, just stay. I'll be right back."

"Oookay!" May flopped onto the bed.  
Prudence smirked and led Drew out of the room and into the kitchen. Once they were there, Drew whirled on Prudence.

"What the fuck is up with you?"

"What?" Prudence blinked her big burgundy eyes in mock confusion and innocence.

"Why the hell have you been giving her alcohol?" Drew hissed, motioning towards the large pitcher that held the lemonade vodka drink. He noticed it looked like Prudence was about to feign innocence and object so he added, "And don't even pretend like you haven't, I know you have."

Prudence grinned. "Alright, alright, chill!" Drew balled his hands into fists at her unsatisfactory response so she continued. "Okay, so I have been giving her drinks with alcohol. Big deal. Get over it."

"But why would you do that?"

"Why not?" Prudence rolled her eyes. "Everyone else here is having some."

"You _knew_ May doesn't drink," Drew glared. "You also knew you should have asked her permission before you gave her alcohol."

"Oops," Prudence said sarcastically.

This wasn't enough for Drew, however. "Why did you do it?" he asked. Normally he wouldn't overreact this bad to something like this, passing it off as an accident. But he knew Prudence was up to something. He knew she did this for mean purposes.

"I just thought maybe May wanted to have some fun," the redhead shrugged and started to walk away.

"Don't walk away like that," he growled. But what could he do? He would never hurt a girl, even an evil one like Prudence. He also wasn't the type to resort to violence to solve his problems. And right now he didn't have time to have a Pokemon battle to get revenge. He had to find May. _Oh shit, May_, he suddenly remembered. He was horrified with himself; He knew it wasn't a good idea to leave May alone.  
Once this thought struck home, Drew ran back to the room. But just as he half expected, she wasn't there.  
_Shit_, he thought._ Where the hell could she have gone this time!?_

_* * * * *_

She just can't sit still, can she?  
Anyway. Tell me what you think! :)

_  
Thanks, as always, for reading!_


	6. The Knight in Shining Armour

_I'm guessing this is going to be the second last chapter. Which most likely means this story will be finished by Halloween! Yay!_

Enjoy chapter 6! If you have to time, your reviews are really appreciated :D  
Thanks everyone :)

_* * * * *_

Once Drew had checked over the whole apartment very carefully two times to try and fine May, he was almost sure she wasn't inside. The first time he looked he had rushed; he might have looked at her without realizing it. The second time he looked at every face very carefully, making she he wouldn't miss her. But of course, he didn't find her.  
Reluctantly, Drew went up to Harley (who still had April dangling on his arm) and asked him if he had seen May.

"Lost your little girl, have you?" Harley replied femininely. April giggled.

Drew didn't even glance at April. "Just tell me if you have seen her," he implored, running his fingers through his hair.

"Fine fine," Harley answered, flicking his wrist. "I saw her go out the front door like, five minutes ago."

Drew's eyes widened, even though he had expected that. "You idiot, why would you let her do that?" he burst without thinking.

Harley sighed and he shook his head. "You silly! I don't _own_ her," he said as though he wished it were true.

_Well if you hadn't noticed she's completely wasted! _Drew yelled in his mind. But he didn't say it out loud; he couldn't afford to lose his nonchalance any more than he already had tonight. So, he just flipped his bangs with his middle and index finger, uttered a little  
"Humph!" and sauntered out the door.

Once he was out of the party he suddenly realized that had no idea where to start looking. How was he supposed to know where May would go?  
He decided to loop the floor they were on but he was unsuccessful. Once passed around to the party's door, he headed to the elevators. He jammed the down buttons furiously and waited.  
After about seven seconds of nothing happened, impatience took over him. Drew yanked open the heavy door to the stairs, forgetting the elevators, and full out sprinted down the stairs. As he ran down them he pulled out his cell phone and jammed speed dial to phone May. As he expected and feared, there was no answer.  
Once Drew got to the bottom of the stairs, he barely paused to catch his breath. He rammed himself against the bar on the door and a gust of cool, dry air hit him in the face. He shivered in spite of himself as he called May once again, hoping to hear her phone ringing in the distance.  
Ring, ring, ring, went the phone in his ear.  
La-la-la-la-la-la went the ring tone of someone's cell phone from the distance.

Drew's heart hammered as he half ran, half walked to the source of the ringing. It sounded pretty close; Drew was sure that once he turned around the corner of the building he'd find May.

He clicked the off button on his phone and both ringing sounds went silent.  
But it wasn't completely quiet.

Loud, raucous voices were emanating from around the corner. They sounded like boys, maybe teenage to college age. And they were yelling. This made Drew's brows furrow in worry as he turned around the corner.

"Look at her, she's all alone," one of the voices said.

"Hey baby," another voice jeered, this one deeper.

"Why are you all alone out here, sexy?" a third voice came.

Drew flew in full speed towards the commotion. Once it came into view as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, his heart stopped.

Four big, guffawing boys were standing a few feet away from May, sneering down at her. May, on the other hand, was sitting down and leaning against the wall. She looked slightly sick and tired but also worried.

"Come on baby, want to have a little fun with us tonight?" the one with the deep voice slurred.

"Yeah, get up, little girl. Come on." The first boy edged closer to May.

The fourth man whispered something unintelligible and the other two boys guffawed in laughter, almost falling over. They were obviously very drunk.

May heard something Drew couldn't that caused her to stand up suddenly, fearful. She tried to edge away but the four boys but they crowded in around her, blocking her way.  
"Don't be like that, sexy- Hey, come here!" One of the boys harshly grabbed May's arm.

Drew suddenly found himself again and unfroze.  
"HEY, YOU!"

"Huh?" All four boys turned and stared stupidly at Drew.

"Get away from her," Drew seethed maliciously, trying to put as much venom as he could into each word.

"Hahahaha!" Two of the boys erupted in laughter.

"How do you think you're going to do that, you little punk?" the beefiest one said, flexing his biceps.

But Drew wasn't intimidated in the slightest. "May, come on, let's go." Drew and May took a few steps towards each other but two of the boys got in the way.  
"Get lost," one of them said.

"Before we hurt you," the deep voiced one added.

May bit her lip and trembled slightly. "G-get offfff me," she mumbled drunkenly.

Drew slowly reached to his belt and pulled out a pokeball.

"So she talks," one of the boys said and they all erupted in laughter.

Drew enlargened the pokeball behind his back.

"Drunk, are you, sweet thing?" the big one said, closing in on her. May whimpered.  
"Forget about Shorty over there, we can show you a better time, sexy."

Suddenly, Drew whipped out his pokeball and yelled, "FLYGON, SANDSTORM, LET'S GO!"

Before anyone had the time to register what was going on, sand was flying in every direction. Everyone's vision was completely obscured.

"What the fuck?" one of the boys yelled.  
"Drew?" Drew heard May call to him in a panicked voice.

"Flygon!" Drew called Flygon over and he hopped on his back. "Where's May?"

Flygon, being able to see perfectly, flew fifteen feet to the left to where May was located. Drew descended off of his pokemon. He pulled May up and half lifted her onto Flygon's back before climbing on behind her.  
"Alright, Flygon, let's go!"  
They flew up and out of the vicious sand storm, Drew and May gaining back their vision. Drew glared at the cloud of sand that was just starting to thin before he yelled out his final attack. "Hyper Beam them!"  
Flygon whipped around and faced the area of flying sand. It gathered energy at its mouth for a moment, concentrating hard. Suddenly, Flygon released the immense power. It slammed into the men, sending them flying as they yelled. Drew smirked and nudged Flygon forward.

With a rush of air and a beat of wings, the rescuer, his princess and his mighty beast were soaring away into the clouds.

_* * * * *_

_Hmm. This chapter was shorter than I expected. I could probably just have combined this with the next part to make one bigger chapter, but it's so much more effective with a cliff hanger like this xD_

_But don't worry. The next and possibly last chapter will definitely be up tomorrow or the day after._

_Review, anyone? :)_


	7. Technicolour Yawning

_Ack.  
I'm sorry. I said I'd have this chapter up before Halloween, but I got wrapped up in other stuff + Halloween preparations so I had no time to write.  
I hope this slightly longer than usual chapter makes up for it :)  
_

_I hope you all had a good Halloween! :D_

_* * *_

Drew kept Flygon flying for over ten minutes. He didn't want to be anywhere near those sick jerks. He was also shaking slightly due to rage. The cool nighttime breeze blowing through his hair helped him calm down; this was also why he kept his Pokemon going. Nothing was quite as peaceful as flying like that.

May slumped forward slightly in front of him. He tightened his arms around her, afraid of her passing out and falling off of Flygon, or something. She didn't seem too great; she hadn't uttered a single word since they had begun flying.

The couple and Pokemon continued flying into the night sky, skimming over the tree tops below. Drew hadn't exactly had any specific place in mind as to where they were headed when they first took off; all he knew was that he wanted to get far away from the drunken boys, Prudence, April and Harley. Now that he thought about it, he recalled a small town just north west of the town they were in. He remembered there being a small, cozy Pokemon Center nestled in between two hills and lots and lots of woods. Drew suddenly felt a craving for the soft, plushy bed of the Center and he knew May wanted the same.  
They soared over the rolling hills, the stars twinkling down at them and the moon bathing them in light.

"Drew, stop," May said suddenly from in front of Drew. Drew received a slight shock, as it had been so silent and his girlfriend didn't seem very talkative.

"What's wrong?" he asked, rubbing her shoulders.

"Let me down."

"We're flying," he protested.

May squirmed in his arms, trying to break free. "Get me down now!"

"Try to stay still, were two hundred feet in the air. Now wouldn't exactly be the most appropriate time to fall off."

"Drew!"

Drew glanced at the expanse of thick coniferous forest that spread below them for at least a mile in all directions. "May, love, there's no where to land. Just wait another few minutes, we'll be at the Pokemon center where-"

"GET ME DOWN NOOOOW!" May shrieked, cutting him off. She started to sob, her chest heaving as she inhaled air in large gasps.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Drew agreed, shocked at his girlfriend's outburst. "Flygon, you heard her. See if you can find a clear spot in the trees."

"NOW!!!"

Flygon, sensing May's urgency, sped towards the ground at lightning speed. Drew lurched forward slightly at the suddenly sharp change of angle. He held onto May and Flygon tightly, suddenly a tad frightened of falling off.

The skimmed just above the trees for a split second before landing in a small clearing that was just a few meters in radius. Drew slid neatly off of Flygon and held out his arms to help May down. But she slid down ungraciously by herself and landed on all fours on the ground. She stood up quickly and ran unstably towards the trees.  
Suddenly, she half fell to the ground and heaved heavily, throwing up all over the ground.

"May!" Drew rushed over to her, worried.

May moaned for a fraction of a second before she retched again. Drew hastily grabbed her hair and held it all back as she vomited up the content of her stomach.  
Drew cringed slightly but continued to hold her hair back. He lifted one hand from her hair and put it to her back, rubbing it and saying calming and soothing words to her. Though Drew would never admit it, he was afraid for May. She was the type of person who rarely got sick, and when she did, it was always extreme.

After another five or so minutes, May seemed done throwing up. Drew walked her a few feet away from the spot she vomited in and sat her against a tree. She moaned and leaned back, closing her eyes. She looked completely done.

"May, honey?"

May grunted in reply.

"Are you feeling better now?" He squatted down in front of her, brushing her hair back. Her forehead was slightly sweaty and clammy.

Another grunt.

"Are you going to be well enough to fly for another three minutes to get to the next town?"

"Uh-uh," she mumbled in protest, shaking her head in a stupor.

"Please?"

"I…stay here," she murmured incoherently.

"Honey, we have to go. We can't stay here forever."

"Yes…" she trailed off.

"Yes?"

She mumbled something Drew couldn't understand. Then he caught the last word. "No."

"Yes," Drew said in a final voice.

"…Okay?"

Drew had no idea what she was talking about or if _she_ even had any idea what _he_ was talking about, but he went along with it. "Yes, we're going to go now."

"We are?"

"Yes, May, we are." Drew lifted May up and half carried her to Flygon, who was waiting there patiently, staring at Drew with big, concerned eyes. "She's fine," he muttered, half trying to convince himself. Flygon threw another worried glance at his trainer's girlfriend before he obeyed Drew's command and lifted slowly off the ground and out of the small clearing.

"Uhhhhhhhhg," May moaned, leaning slightly to the right. Drew held onto her waist more securely.

In about four painfully long seeming minutes, they finally reached the small town. Flygon touched down just outside of the small, cozy looking Pokemon Center. Drew thanked his Pokemon then returned it into its ball. He tried to get May to walk to the doors, but she could barely stand up on her own. This was probably an issue; Drew wasn't much taller than May. He had hoped that by the time they were in their mid teens that he would sprout up tall and tower over May, but evidently that did not happen. He had only surpassed her by a few inches. So he felt he didn't have much of a chance of carrying her into the centre like a prince carrying his rescued princess like he'd imagined.

He had some nice muscles, on the other hand. Maybe that would rule out the miniscule height difference.  
Drew wrapped his arm around May's waist securely before hesitantly squatting down and lifting up her legs. He was surprised to find that she felt quite light to him. Well, she was skinny, after all.  
May sighed in a contented sort of way then nuzzled into his chest. Drew turned around and pushed the doors open with his back. He walked slowly and carefully to the front desk, careful not to disturb his passenger.  
Nurse Joy looked up and gasped slightly once she saw the condition of the girl he was holding. "Is she alright?" she peered at May concernedly.

"I think so," Drew replied, gasping slightly. As light as she was, he couldn't hold her like this for too long.

"You should take her to the hospital. I'm afraid I can't help her much here," Nurse Joy smiled a sad little regretful smile at Drew.

"She's fine. She just needs some rest and some, er, advil."

"Of course," Nurse Joy said and proceeded to rummage in a drawer. "Here's the key to room four." She reached out to Drew to give him the key but retreated her hand quickly once she realized he could not grab it. So instead, she led him to room four and unlocked it for him.  
Drew set May down on one of the beds and turned towards Nurse Joy. "Thank you."

"Of course. And here's some advil. You should give her two now if she's able to take some and two first thing in the morning. Make sure she gets plenty of water and rest. Also, if anything gets worse, don't hesitate to buzz me from the front." Nurse Joy looked down at him slightly disapprovingly before heading out of the door. Drew supposed she had figured out what wrong with May. It wasn't inevident that she was drunk; May had started to sing in a mumbling sort of way, completely unaware that Nurse Joy was staring at her.

"Mmmm whaaatcha saaaaaaaaay, mmm that you only meant weeeeeeell."

Drew shut and locked the door. He then walked to May, who had started up her singing again. "How are you feeling?"

"That's it all for the beeeeeeeest, of course it isssssss."

"May? What are you singing?"

"I waaant my ipod," she commanded in a little voice.

"We have to sleep now, sweetheart. Now tell me how you're feeling," Drew said soothingly, stroking her hair back.

May stopped singing and closed her eyes, considering for a moment. Then she mumbled, "I gotta go potty."

Drew normally would have laughed if she said something like that, but right now was not the time. So he helped her get up and led her into the bathroom. "Are you alright alone?" he didn't exactly want to be in there while she was doing her thing, but all the same he was worried about leaving her for even a few seconds alone.

"I'm fine! Get oooout, pervert."

"Uh, okay," Drew muttered quickly before dashing out of the bathroom and shutting the door.

A minute passed and Drew heard the toilet flush and May's singing recommence. "So I put my haaaands up, they're playing my sooooong…"

Drew sighed exasperatedly and opened the door to find May leaning against the wall opposite to the toilet swaying back in forth to the tune in her head.  
"Did you wash your hands?"

"Nope," she replied, popping her lips on the p. She closed her eyes and continued swaying to the invisible beat. "The beautiflies fly awaaaaay, nodding my head like yeeeeeeah…."

"Come on, May, let's wash your hands."

"Nooo."

"Come on," Drew lifted May up and they walked towards the sink. She kept swaying to the song in her head as Drew washed her hands for her. He filled a cup with water and gave her the two advil pills.  
"Hold on, I'll go get your pajamas," Drew stated. He quickly rummaged through May's bad and pulled out some faded pink pajama pants and a matching shirt. He dashed back into the bathroom and handed May her pajamas. He went to close the door but May stopped it from closing.

"Dreeeeew, I can't undress myself. Will you do it for meeee?"

Drew just stared at her, sweatdropping. Did she just _wink_?

"You can do it, you're a big girl." He tried to shut the door, ignoring her request.

"But Dreeeeew," May stumbled to him and ran her hands up and down his chest seductively.

_First she calls me a pervert, now she wants me to undress her? _Drew thought, exasperated. He firmly removed her hands from his chest and led her to the bathroom. She allowed him to close the door, to Drew's contentment.

Drew sat down on his bed and leaned back, sighing. That night had been a long one, and he was more than eager for it to end. Exhaustion started to creep over him and he felt himself being pulled under…  
He shook his head fiercely. No. He couldn't fall asleep now. He had to make sure May got safely to bed.  
Drew glanced at his watch and realized five minutes had passed. But it was silent from the bathroom- there was no singing, nor any movement to be heard. Drew sprang up and dashed the length of the room to the bathroom door and pulled it open. There he found May lying down on the tiled floor, sleeping, breathing deeply. Drew was slightly shocked to find her not fully dressed; she only had put on her pajama pants. On the top half of her body she was only wearing a black bra. In her hand she held the pink pajama tank top.

Forcing himself to not look at her barely concealed chest, Drew carefully picked up May and carried her to her bed. He lifted the tank top over her head and put her arms through it. Drew pulled the pink tank down over her body, covering her up properly. He then pulled back the covers and set her in the bed.  
Drew pulled the blankets over May tucked in the covers. He then felt her head and cheeks to make sure she wasn't too hot. She seemed pretty normal now, thankfully. Drew brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, drunk one."  
He chuckled to himself slightly, shaking his head in disbelief at the night's events. He reached into his bag and pulled out a rose, setting in on the pillow right beside her head.

Drew crawled into his own bed and quickly fell into a deep, comfortable sleep.

* * * * *

_There's going to be one more chapter to this story. If I stick to what I plan, it's going to be pretty short. Just a nice conclusion and stuff._

_Tell me what you think, review! :)_


	8. Vengeance is Sweet

_Hooray! It's the last chapter!  
Okay, I don't really know why I said "Hooray". It feels sort of sad to me that this story is coming to a close. I always get so emotional at the end. *tear*  
I'll try to make this long-ish like I said I would. I'll also try not to make the ending TOO cheesy. I tend to do that xD_

Anyway, enjoy the last chapter!  
I hope you guys will be happy with the complete story**. Review**_ and tell me what you think! Comments, criticism, whatever you want to say. It's all really appreciated :)_

* * * * *

The first thing May saw when she woke up was red.

_That's strange_, she thought to herself. But then she smelt the pleasant aroma that wafted over from the red and into her nose and she immediately knew what it was.

A rose, of course.

_Wait, why is there a rose by my head?_ The girl wondered, becoming slightly confused. Then she realized she was lying down and in a bed. _Why am I in a bed?_

May then opened her eyes a bit more and turned over on her back. Immediately, she shut her eyes and rolled back over. _Ouch, my eyes_, she thought. _That light is SO bright!_

_Ow._

_Oh, OWCH. _May's head suddenly throbbed at her temples, causing her to moan. _I never get headaches, what the heck?_ When she did get headaches, they were usually un-painful and lasted under half an hour. But this time, her head felt like it contained a monster inside it that was trying to fight its way out. Every throb was a claw tearing something in her head. This headache sure seemed like it was only getting worse as the seconds ticked on by.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

The seconds trickled on, and May swore she could hear it happen.

Tick.

Tick.

They were getting louder every time.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

_Stop ticking!! _ She thought furiously, shoving her head under a pillow, sending the ruby red rose flying to the ground.

Tick.

Tick.

The pain increased.

Tick.

_Owwww._

Tick.

Tick.

_Stop it…_

Tick.

Tick..

Tick…

"STOP FRICKEN TICKING!!!" May thundered, ripping the pillow off of her head and chucking it as hard as she could in a random direction out of frustration. The ticking abruptly stopped.

"May, what are you shouting about?"

May looked up to see Drew standing above her, wearing his green and white plaid boxers and a plain back shirt. May noticed his facial expression was concerned, which confused her. Once she registered that thought, she realized how confused she really was.

"The ticking… It… It stopped." May realized slowly, finally replying.

"Yeah, because you knocked it straight off of the wall," Drew smirked. May looked at him questioningly. _I knocked the ticking sound off of the wall? How does that make any sense?_

"Huh?" May asked stupidly, cocking her disheveled head to one side.

"Not so bright today, are you?" Drew mocked, and then walked over to the wall near the door. He bent down and picked up a wooden clock. "You threw that pillow and it hit the clock."

"Oh," May responded. _That makes sense_.

Drew put the batteries back into the clock and set it back onto the wall. The infuriating ticking noise recommenced.

"Ugh, please, no. I think my head's going to explode," she moaned, flopping back down on the bed.

"Go figure," he muttered to himself in an amused way. But he took the batteries back out of the clock and set them on the end table in between the beds.

May then realized she must be in one of the Pokémon Center's rooms. She recognized it from the basic layout that all of the rooms contained. But this befuddled her; she didn't remember going to sleep last night in a bed. As a matter of fact, she didn't remember going to sleep at all last night…

_What the hell happened last night?_ May thought suddenly, horrified. _Okay, okay, calm down, just breathe. What was the last thing I remembered doing?_

She racked her brain for a second. _Trick or treating… Going to Prudence's party… Talking to people… Then… Then…_ Oh, crap.

She looked up to Drew, alarmed. His arms were crossed and he was leaning back with a smirk on his face like he was really enjoying what he was seeing. This angered May slightly.

"What… Why am I here? What happened at Prudence's? Why I don't I remember? What-"

Drew cut her off by putting his finger to her lip. She glared up at him furiously.  
"No need to panic," he replied before sitting down beside her. "It seems as though you had… a rough night."

_Why is he still smirking?? _May thought. Then she started freaking out. "A rough night? What? Why? Oh Mew, what the heck? Drew, I'm confused, I-"

"Didn't I just say _not_ to panic?" Drew asked, pushing her lightly so she'd lie back down. "You're quite unusually dim at the moment. I think you killed one too many brain cells last night." There was the smirk again.

"Brain cells?"

Drew just sighed, and then chuckled to himself.

"You idiot, tell me why I can't remember everything! Before I come to conclusions!" May added sternly.

The green haired boy leaned back against the wall, waiting. "Let's hear them, then."

"What? No, just-just tell me!" May argued, her frustration rearing up again.

"What do you think happened?"

"Why are you being like this? Just tell me!" May kicked her foot at Drew and the blow landed on a very, very painful place for him. _Score_, she thought satisfyingly.

"Ow! Holy shit May, you didn't have to kick me in balls!" Drew yelped, squeezing his eye shut due to the pain.

"You deserved it. I have a right to know."

"Jeez, I was kidding!" Drew glared at her. He then got up and hobbled to the bathroom, still clutching his nether regions.  
May heard the tap run for a second. Then Drew appeared holding a full glass of water and two pills in his hand. "Here, before I forget. Take these and drink all of this water. It'll help."

My glared at him but took it anyway.

Once she had gulped down all of the water, which felt refreshingly pleasant, she sat up and glared at Drew.

Suddenly, and very unexpectedly, Drew burst out chuckling. May was in half a mind to kick him in the groin once more, but she knew he'd need everything down there one day. So she just let out a sad little moan and did her puppy eyes. It _always_ worked on Drew.

Drew sighed a little and then looked at her. "It was highly amusing," he drawled, the corners of his mouth pulling up again. _Stop grinning, you idiot_, May thought.

"_What _was amusing?"

"You."

"Why?"

"Because you were trashed out of your mind," Drew snorted and looked at her with amusement.

"Why- what- NO I WASN'T, WHAT?!?"

Drew then explained to May about drinking all of that lemonade mix, which, essentially, contained heavy amounts of vodka. He told her about her crazy mood swings and her acting really unlike herself. May blushed and retorted when he said she kept trying to make out heavily with him and take off her clothes.  
"I did not!" she said, crossing her arms.

"Yes, you did," Drew chuckled. "It was pretty funny. And also hard to resist," he added and winked slightly.

"Oh man," May rolled her eyes. "Anyway, continue?"

Drew then recounted all the times she went missing and when he finally found her outside, being cornered by the drunk, creepy men. May gasped at this.  
"Good timing," she snorted. "I could have been like, raped!" she shuddered.

Drew growled darkly. "You have no idea how much I wanted to punch those idiots," he spat vehemently.

May glowed with slight pride at that comment. _He's so protective… Such a prince_.

"Anyway, then I whisked you away on Flygon. You threw up a lot, and then we came here," Drew finished.

"Wow," May breathed, overwhelmed.

"Wow," Drew agreed, nodding. He then smirked slightly. "I should get at least a 'thank you'. Not many people would put up with that. I had to keep track of you all night and hold back your hair while you puked up your guts."

May just rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, you're all great and noble, whatever."

"I didn't hear a 'thank you, Drew, you're the best!' in that."

"And you're not going to get one." May smirked. Suddenly, she leaned over the side of her bed, alarmed. She put a hand to her stomach in fright.

The grin slipped off of Drew's face and the retort off of his tongue. "What's wrong?"

May held up a hand, motioning for Drew to wait. She sighed in relief for a second, but then her eyes widened. Her head started to pound extra painfully again and her vision blurred. "I think- I think I'm going to-" She couldn't complete her sentence. It was crucial that her mouth stayed close for the next five seconds that it took her to race to the bathroom. Once she was in there, she dashed straight to the toilet.

Drew winced as he heard the contents of May's stomach make contact with the water. In attempt to lighten the atmosphere some what, he said, "Don't expect me to kiss you for another twenty four hours."

May moaned in reply.

"Are you okay?" Drew peeked his head into the bathroom after a couple of minutes.

May was rinsing her mouth out with water. "Where's my toothbrush?"

"I'll get it, hold on."

Drew returned with her toothbrush and toothpaste and handed it to her. She took it and whined, "I feel like _death_, Drew." He lips fell down in a little pout.

"Well, that's what you get for getting drunk."

May glowered at him as she started to brush her teeth violently. "I didn't do it on purpose," she said through the toothpaste.

"Uh huh," Drew replied in mock disbelief. He exited the bathroom after hitting the fan switch; there was only so much vomit smell he could take.  
Drew sauntered in between the two beds. He noticed the rose he had placed by his girlfriend's head last night laying on the ground, so he picked it up off of the ground. He tidied May's bed a little more and placed the rose on the head pillow.

Once May was done, she crawled back into bed, shoving the rose aside. It fell to the floor once more.

"Going to back to bed already? But the day has only just begun," Drew smirked.

"My head is _murdering_ me," came May's muffled reply from under the covers.  
Drew picked up the rose off of the floor again, sighed, and then set it on the table. Suddenly, May's phone started to ring from her backpack on the floor.

"Do you want me to get that?" Drew asked May. She looked like she was already half asleep.

"No, just hand it to me, please."

Drew took out her blue phone and looked at the screen. His face twisted into an expression of disgust. "It's Prudence- are you really sure you want to answer this?"

May contemplated in silence for a moment. She seemed to come to a decision. "Give it to me," she said, trying to be firm in her weak voice.

Drew furrowed his brows but did as she said. May rolled over and propped herself up with her elbows. She hit the answer button on the phone, then the speakerphone button.

"Hello?" May said sweetly into the phone.

"May, hun, how are you feeling?" came Prudence's voice. Drew looked at May sharply. Was he the only one who had heard the malice in Prudence's voice?

"I'm feeling like shit, Prudence, thanks!" May said in a mock bright and cheery voice. "So, I don't care why you're calling. But I have something to say, so listen up." May didn't wait for Prudence's reply. She just continued. "Let's get a few things straight. One, you looked like a total trashy hoe at the party last night. Two, I'm going to kick your butt at the next contest. And three, you're a bitch. Goodbye!" May said sweetly into the phone before hanging up.

Drew was flabbergasted.

May smiled and then turned around. "No one messes with me," she said furiously, then closed her eyes and commenced snoring.

_That was… fierce_, Drew thought. There simply wasn't any other word for it. Normally May wasn't one to say anything mean, even when she was mad. But she had just really stood Prudence up this time. Maybe she felt so sick that she couldn't hold back anything she wanted to say. Still, he was prouder than he could have ever been.

Drew bent down and kissed May on the cheek. He said quietly, "That's my girl."

He was just closing the door to the bathroom when he heard a faint mumbled come from May's bed. "So much for not kissing me for twenty-four hours. I'm too hard to resist for even ten minutes."

Drew smirked and threw another rose at her just for the hell of it before shutting the door behind him.

* * * * *

_La Fin_

* * * * * *

_Hmm, not as epic of an ending as I wanted it to be. Oh well. Usually my endings are super cheesy so this was quite different for me xD At least it was somewhat long. I expected it only to be a page or two.  
Anywhoooo, I hope you all had a great time reading this story! Please tell me what you think :)_

_If you want more Contestshippy stuff from me, check out my other stories. If you like Pokeships too, I have one of them. If you've already read my other stuff, you'll just have to hang tight xD.  
I definitely have more stories on the way. I don't know when they'll be up, though. I'm planning a Christmas contestship, so that shouldn't be in too too long :)  
_

_Thank you all for reading! :)_


End file.
